A system for utilizing waste heat from an exhaust gas system is known from DE 10 2013 213 569, in which mechanical power can be provided by an expansion machine via a magnetic gear at a drive shaft at a reduced speed, for example to support an internal combustion engine.
The invention at hand deals with the problem of specifying an improved embodiment for a vehicle of the above-mentioned type, which is in particular characterized by an improved energy management.
According to the invention, this problem is solved by means of the subject matter of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments are the subject matter of the dependent claims.
It is thus the basic idea of the invention to equip a vehicle with a generator and an electric motor, which can be coupled to one another as well as to an on-board electrical system of the motor vehicle, which has an electric energy store as well as at least one electric consumer. Such a configuration makes it possible to operate the vehicle as a function of a respective current system state of internal combustion engine, waste heat utilization device, electric consumer and electric energy store in different operating states, and to optimize the electrical energy management of the motor vehicle in this way. In particular, an additional, separate alternator can be forgone, because this function can be taken over by the generator and/or by the electric motor.